Allergies
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Cisco refused to take the blame. No one had ever told him that Barry was allergic to flowers.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So I honestly don't know where I got the inspiration from this from? I guess it kind of stemmed a little bit from my fic "Infected." This kind of looks at the aspect of Barry's powers going a little haywire without the illness and other shit going down in that haha. It's just meant to b **e** fluffy and light. Hope you enjoy! Also, just a disclaimer, I did not come up with the pun at the end. I physically looked up flower puns lmao

* * *

"You better stay, like, 10 feet back! I do _not_ want to be barbequed!"

Needless to say, those words were not the first ones that Caitlin Snow was looking to hear when she walked into the Cortex of STAR Labs. When Cisco had texted her and told her to get to STAR Labs ASAP, without offering an explanation, she had immediately gotten dressed and driven over as fast as she could, mildly concerned. Even if she knew that that if it were anything truly serious, he would have called. Now she was wondering exactly what kind of mess Cisco and Barry had gotten themselves into.

"Barry? Cisco?" the doctor called out upon seeing that the pair wasn't actually in the Cortex.

"In here!" came Cisco's voice, drifting in from the med bay. It was followed by the sound of a sneeze, and then the sound of Cisco yelping; Caitlin hurried up her pace, walking quickly into the room. She was greeted by the sight of Barry in his Flash suit sitting on the edge of the bed sniffling, his eyes slightly bloodshot. Cisco was pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the room, patting his shirt furiously. Upon inspection, Caitlin noted that the article of clothing was smoldering, smoke wisps rising up and disappearing.

For a moment, Caitlin looked back and forth between the two, her mouth opening and closing like that of a fish as if she wanted to speak but couldn't figure out what to say.

Finally, she got out, "What the _hell_ did you two do?" She walked over to Barry's side now; the speedster was still sniffling, a gloved hand pressed up against his nose as if that would help. Barry opened his mouth, looking like he was about to explain until his nose twitched, and Cisco's facial expression quickly morphed into one of mild terror.

"Heads up!" the engineer yelled out. Caitlin swore she had never seen him move as fast as he did to barrel into her, successfully knocking her to the floor as she let out a surprised and startled yelp.

"Cisco, what the -" But her question was never completed as suddenly Barry let out a mighty sneeze, and her eyes widened as, from her spot on the floor, she watched lightning suddenly streak around her friend, also managing to strike out and hit the wall where Cisco had been standing only seconds before. It left a large scorch mark on said wall, and Barry sniffled again as the lightning receded, almost like it hadn't happened.

"My bad," he said sheepishly, looking down at Cisco and Caitlin to make sure they were okay. Cisco got up, offering a hand down to Cait, which she accepted. She smoothed her skirt down before fixing her serious gaze on both men, both of them looking decidedly nervous at the expression. They knew by now it meant trouble.

"I can never leave you two alone, can I?" she asked exasperatedly. Now she turned her look to Cisco, an eyebrow raised. "What on earth happened to Barry?"

"Okay, nah uh! No! I am not taking the hit," Cisco got out, raising his hands up defensively. "No one told me he was allergic to flowers!"

"Wait, allergic - what?" Caitlin asked, suddenly confused.

"Okay, well, there was kind of a break-in at a flower shop and -"

"Duck!" Barry suddenly yelped, and Caitlin and Cisco barely had time to move, crashing into each other in their scramble to get out of the way as Barry let loose another sneeze, lightning shooting out into the room again and burning another scorch mark into the wall. Once they thought it was safe, both the engineer and doctor cautiously got up from the crouching position they had found themselves in and eyed the hero.

"So you're telling me he's allergic to flowers, and now he's sneezing doom," Caitlin deadpanned, looking at Cisco with almost a disbelieving look before turning her eyes back to Barry, who looked rather miserable and apologetic.

"And he's gone and destroyed my favorite shirt," Cisco replied gloomily, motioning to the inky blackness that now covered a large portion of what looked like some kind of Star Wars shirt.

"You _probably_ should have found out about this _before_ sending him to a flower shop," was Caitlin's response.

" _You're_ the doctor!" Cisco retorted, arms crossed.

"Barry never told me!"

"I didn't know either!" Barry butted in, running a hand over his face; Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Barry, you're 26 years old. How did you not know?" The speedster shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. Joe and Iris never really kept any around the house. And even when they did, I don't think they ever bothered me."

Caitlin frowned. "Might be a specific kind. Either way, this is kind of an issue.

"Ya think?" Cisco asked, arms crossed. "I was nearly killed five times."

"Don't exaggerate," Barry said. "It's only been four."

"Oh, much better," Cisco replied, rolling his eyes, though the corners of his mouth upturned slightly as if he was amused by the comment.

"This is hardly the time for jokes," Caitlin huffed, running a hand through her hair. "Barry, if you're away from the allergen but it's still bothering you to this extent, you probably have pollen on your suit or stuck in your nose. First things first, go change - and try not to fry anything while you're at it."

Barry nodded slowly, jumping up off of the exam table and walking from the room, disappearing from sight, though not earshot. There was the sound of a somewhat distant sneeze only moments later, followed by a mild _boom._ Caitlin and Cisco both shared a look, prepared to run out after their friend, when his muffled voice came floating back to them after a few seconds.

"I'm good - it's good! I, uhm - we need a new coffee maker."

Caitlin facepalmed.

* * *

Barry came back to the med bay a few minutes later, now wearing a pair of sweats and one of the many STAR Labs sweatshirt he kept stored away, for times like this. Caitlin watched him as he walked back over to the bed, hopping easily back onto it and perching once again at the edge. The doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Any better?" she asked, keeping her distance with Cisco on the opposite side of the room. Barry sniffled again and shrugged.

"A little?" he replied unsurely. Caitlin sighed.

"Here, catch," she said, tossing him a small bottle. The speedster caught it easily and eyed it curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nose spray," Caitlin replied. "Should help clean your nasal passages." Barry shrugged again and uncapped it, using it quickly before tossing it back to his doctor friend.

"Hopefully that'll take care of it," she said, watching the hero warily again. "And from now on, no more missions at flower shops. Let the cops handle that. Although I can't imagine why anyone would want to break into a flower shop, anyways."

"Maybe he was a _bud_ ding psychopath," Cisco said, a grin spreading on his face.

The only response was Barry gearing up to sneeze again.

"Oh God!" Cisco immediately bolted from the room; Caitlin looked ready to do the same, but as soon as Cisco had left, Barry acquired a grin of his own, letting out a laugh.

"Just wanted him out of the room," the speedster said.

And that time, Caitlin chuckled.


End file.
